


Liquid Heat

by Quiddity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage AU, Galra!Keith, M/M, Omega!Keith, Omegaverse, Riding, Vaginal Fingering, alpha!Lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiddity/pseuds/Quiddity
Summary: Lotor and Keith's arranged marriage started a year ago and still they haven't managed to consummate it. Nerves are a bitch. But after Keith steals a bottle of expensive wine while ducking out of a fancy dinner party, he's convinced he's ready to give the whole mating thing another go.----“I think you’ve had quite a bit to drink,” he says softly, lovingly, and as much as he burns to have what Keith’s offering, he’d never consider taking advantage of it while the omega’s clearly tipsy.Keith seems to have other plans. He turns off the water and shifts, sitting astride the side of the tub with one foot on the edge while the other still rests on the floor. Lotor doesn’t even bother trying not to look.“I think I’ve had just enough to drink,” the omega says. He leans back on one hand, the other fluffing his nails through the plush fur low on his belly.





	Liquid Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is an anonymous commission. Thank you! It's always so flattering to get commissions! I had a ton of fun with this one and it's been awhile since I've gotten a chance to write Keitor. 
> 
> This AU is an extention of a drabble in my collection Five Alarm. You can read it [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927116/chapters/31667538).

It was probably time to go. The dinner had long been served and empty plates brought away. As servants pass by to collect the remains of dessert guests push away from the long table to gather in groups in in the ballroom. If he were alone, Lotor wouldn’t think twice about joining them. There was never a downside to networking and, considering his increasingly precarious position in the Empire, his charms needed all the work he could find them. 

But Keith is a warm, and introverted, bundle at his side. Keith’s distaste for being social had once strained him, when their marriage was fresh and they were still feeling each other out. But they learned to work through this particular difference rather quickly. They had to. Gatherings like tonight happened several times a phoeb and Keith was always expected to be Lotor’s plus one. 

Their agreement was that Keith would come to every party without complaint. He would dress up, make small talk, suffer every other couple asking when they could start expecting pups. They were the royal couple after all. Their pups would be at the center of the Empire’s attention. Lotor just had to make sure they could duck out at the first possible moment and leave Keith alone to recharge the rest of the night. 

Lotor glances to Keith to find him crossing his arms across the table and leaning into his elbows. Keith wasn’t going to bother keeping up the theatrics if no one was paying any particular attention to him. “Ready to go?” Lotor asks, setting his hand at the small of the omega’s back. Keith hums and Lotor tugs the silky fabric of his shirt down where it rides up over the soft bump where his tail meets back. Keith flicks it sleepily.

Keith stands, hesitates, then takes his glass and drains the last couple mouthfuls of wine. “Yeah, I just need to pick up something from the other room. I’ll meet you outside?” 

Lotor lifts a brow. He takes in the slight wobble in Keith’s posture, the red in his cheeks and wonders if his husband wouldn’t be better off with a chaperone. But he’s just going to the other room. Maybe he has to pee. Either way, Keith bristled when he was treated like an omega, so he only shrugs.

“Sure, I’ll get your coat for you,” he says. Keith waves him off. 

“Don’t bother. I’ll be right out,” and he gingerly steps around his chair, pushing it in before he struts into the ballroom. 

Lotor beats him out into the hallway by only a matter of seconds. Keith’s got his coat on and his arms tucked around himself. There’s a suspicious bulge in his side. Lotor knows better than to ask and wordlessly loops his arm around Keith’s slim waist, shielding the lump between them as they make their way to the nearest elevators. 

“So, baby,” Lotor says, punching in the code that orders the elevator to take them to their private floor high up in the base. “What was so important that you had to sneak it out of the party under your coat?” Keith pulls out the bottle of wine he’s holding by the neck. 

“This is the best shit I’ve ever tasted, Lotor.” His voice pleads for Lotor not to take it away from him. His eyes dare him to try. Lotor chuckles. 

“I can tell. You had three glass of that with dinner,” he leans in as the elevator opens to the hall leading to their rooms. “It’s also worth 1,500 GAC.” Keith steps out ahead of them, bouncing on the balls of his feet. The tufted tip of his tail swings playfully beneath the hem of his coat. 

“I figured. That’s why I stole it~” he purrs. Lotor makes a mental note to send Sub Lieutenant Yott a check in the morning. 

Keith waits long enough for the front door to close behind them before he twists out cork and takes a sip directly from the bottle. Lotor laughs. 

“At least let me get you a glass…” he sighs. Keith hums, licks his lips and cradles the bottle in what little cleavage he has while he shrugs out of his coat. Lotor picks it up for him and hangs it along with his own. 

“Will you bring me one then? I’m gonna take a bath,” Keith says. He starts off in the direction of the bathroom, bottle still cradled to his chest. 

“Well aren’t you in a bossy mood tonight,” Lotor hums to himself, kicking off his shoes at the door. But he does detour through the kitchen even though Keith’s unusual playfulness has him wondering. Normally on a party night Keith was more than happy to just curl up in bed and ignore him. Lotor takes out one wine glass, then decides that, while Keith is feeling energetic, he might as well push his luck and brings a second with him. If Keith rebuffs him he’ll just get a glass of that fancy wine and retreat with a book as normal. 

He finds Keith sitting on the edge of their large tub as it fills. His clothes lay in a pile on the counter, along with a noticeably emptier bottle. Lotor lingers near both, pouring out the two glasses. 

While their intimate life had its own problems due to Keith’s nerves about sex, that didn’t mean he’d ever been particularly shy about nudity. Lotor helps himself to the view of pale purple fur, the cute cream markings on his belly and thighs. Keith smiles softly and leans back with his hands on the edge of the tub. His tail slips back into the water, testing the temperature. The flush of wine paints his cheeks and down his throat, disappearing where his fur grows thicker at his collar. 

Lotor lifts a glass. Keith licks his lips, tail flickering and sending up a little splash of water. He reaches out as Lotor nears and sets the glass in Keith’s hand. 

“You know,” Keith says. He takes a sip, delicate throat bobbing as he swallows. Lotor joins him and wonders if the warm pulse under his skin is due to the wine or the sight before him. “I’m starting to not mind so much about people asking us when we’re having pups. I just wish I could give them a solid answer.” 

Lotor pauses mid sip, wine resting dry against his lips. He stares Keith in the eye, opens his mouth, and takes a disgustingly large swallow. He sets his glass on the side of the tub. Keith drinks steadily, draining his before he sets it next to Lotor’s. That heat in his eyes is still there, still sure. Keith wasn’t one to lose his nerve but he’d never been one to try and make a move on him either. He had always half assumed Keith just didn’t want pups. Hearing him pine for them gets to him more than he imagined it would. The warmth in his blood settles low in his belly, but Lotor doesn’t quite know what to do with it besides to err on the side of caution. 

“I think you’ve had quite a bit to drink,” he says softly, lovingly, and as much as he  _ burns _ to have what Keith’s offering, he’d never consider taking advantage of it while the omega’s clearly tipsy. 

Keith seems to have other plans. He turns off the water and shifts, sitting astride the side of the tub with one foot on the edge while the other still rests on the floor. Lotor doesn’t even bother trying not to look. 

“I think I’ve had just enough to drink,” the omega says. He leans back on one hand, the other fluffing his nails through the plush fur low on his belly. His cock is already hard and the folds just beneath glisten as Keith teases his fingers down the seam of his thigh. “I’m feeling…” Keith starts, his breath hitches when he grazes the pads of his fingers along his slit. His voice is strained, needy. “I don’t know. Relaxed? I wanna try it tonight.” 

“Okay, we can do that,” Lotor breathes but heat curls tight in his belly, all inhibitions forgotten. He steps in, sets his hand on Keith’s knee but he only gets his fingers halfway up Keith’s thigh before the omega pushes his hand off. 

“I want you to watch first,” Keith says. He drops his hand back between his thighs, wrapping his fingers around his small cock with a soft sigh. “I do this. You… you come in later.” 

Lotor nods and steps back just out of arm’s reach. Keith strokes himself slow and light, precome welling up at the head of his cock after a few tugs. The omega doesn’t look at Lotor, but rather down at himself, little pink tongue barely visible between his lips. He swipes the pad of his thumb over his slit, shuddering. Lotor’s chest tightens when Keith bites back a giddy smile. 

“You’re cute,” Lotor says quietly, plucking open the buttons of his own shirt. He’s not totally sure if he’s allowed commentary or if Keith wants to focus. Keith glances up at him and gives a breathy laugh. He releases his cock to smooth his hand over his inner thigh and leaves a faint smear of precome in his cream colored fur. 

“I’m trying to be  _ sexy  _ give me something to work with here,” Keith huffs. His ears twitch and the flush in his cheeks deepens as he dips his fingers down and runs them up and down the length of his slit, just barely enough to part them. He shudders, toes curling into the tile floor. Lotor shrugs out of his shirt and drops it before he starts working at his belt. 

“You’re  _ very  _ sexy. Why do you think I’m getting undressed?” he asks. Keith’s eyes fall half lidded and he spreads himself with his fingers. Lotor’s hand pauses on his zipper mesmerized by the soft, pink flesh under Keith’s questing fingers. He can  _ see  _ when the omega tenses, squeezing around nothing as he traces one short claw along the rim of his entrance. Lotor groans and gives up on undressing for a few seconds to palm his cock through his pants. “You think you can do it?” he asks. Keith’s tail shivers and he spreads his legs wider. 

“I don’t see why not,” he pants, grinning. “I’m feeling it and I don’t have any problem with you seeing me-” he cuts himself off and dips a finger into himself to the second knuckle. His cock twitches on his belly. His other hand grips the edge of the tub tight, thighs shivering. Lotor growls, kneading at himself. 

A second finger squeezes in next to the first and Lotor puffs eagerly. Keith gives the softest sound of discomfort as he stretches tight around the digits, but it slows him for only a couple of seconds. Keith’s issue had always been that he was too tight, or he was too tense to handle much insertion without undue pain. Usually this much would make Keith get frustrated, give up and sulk, but this time, something magical happens. 

Keith lets his head fall back and moans. He thrusts his fingers in deeper, faster. Lotor barely hears the soft, wet sounds, sees the sheen of slick dribbling from the omega’s hole and he  _ whines.  _ He tugs open his pants and steps out of them before wrapping his hand around himself. Keith’s scent fills his head. He curls his fingers around himself, his knot weighty and throbbing in his palm. He licks his lips and takes two steps in, eyeing the way Keith’s hole stretches around his glistening fingers. 

“You’re okay?” he asks. He’s half breathless, cock aching as he strokes himself slowly. Keith bites his lip and nods, pulling his fingers out and slowly, slowly easing a third finger in. Lotor shivers. That’s the most he’s ever seen Keith take. The omega’s thighs shiver as he fights not to close them against his own hand. He presses his fingers in deep as he can and lets out a shuddering breath. 

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Keith spits suddenly. Lotor stiffens. Keith turns sharp, deep blue eyes up to him and his heart leaps into his throat. His hand pauses around his knot, the alpha in him coming up confused at having an omega barking threats at him. Keith flexes his wrist and whimpers through his teeth as he fucks himself with his fingers. “Lay down, dammit-”

Keith eases his fingers out of himself with a quiet hiss and Lotor’s spurred into motion. He pulls away from Keith with a little ‘okay’. He takes a towel from a shelf on the wall, rolls it up as he kneels in the floor and stretches out on his back, tucking the towel under his head. 

“Oh my- Are you kidding me?” Keith huffs. Lotor chuckles. The omega slips off the tub to join him, his tail dripping water in the floor and over Lotor’s legs as he straddles one of his thighs. 

“What is it?” Lotor asks. Keith doesn’t answer at first, rubbing himself along Lotor’s leg and gasping as he rubs slick into the alpha’s skin. He grabs Lotor’s cock and his fingers are still hot and slippery with himself. Lotor’s breath catches hard. He bucks into the tight tunnel of Keith’s fingers. 

“You’re such a spoiled  _ prince _ ~” Keith teases. He leans over Lotor and lets the alpha tangle his fingers into his thick hair, drawing him into a heated kiss. “You have to get a pillow before you lay down.” He bites Lotor’s bottom lip. The alpha growls and tugs his hair, dipping his tongue past his lips. 

“Well you seemed so serious,” he huffs into Keith’s mouth. Keith jerks his cock, leaves Lotor gasping for air when he rubs his thumb in tight little circles around the head. “I-I want to be comfortable if you’re going to keep me here awhile.” He tips his head and kisses along the delicate line of Keith’s jaw. He sneaks his hand down and grips the back of Keith’s thigh and that’s all the prompting the omega needs to spread his legs and straddle his hips. He carefully lines up his folds along Lotor’s cock. The alpha growls as Keith pins his arousal between his body and Lotor’s belly, his folds soft and scorching hot on his sensitive flesh.

“Fuck-” he breathes. He grips Keith’s hips and helps him rock back and forth over him. Keith is dripping wet, his whole body warm and pliant above him. In only a few eager thrusts he’s coated in the omega’s slick. Lotor rocks into it, shuddering as Keith spreads quivering around him. 

This is usually as far as they ever get. Keith will try to take him only to shy away when it’s too much, too painful. He’ll just get Lotor off with either his hands or mouth, all the while doing his best to hide his frustration. As much as Lotor would love to say it’s because of his size, as far as other Galra alphas were concerned, he was rather average. Keith was just so  _ tight _ -

His thoughts are cut off when Keith plants a hand on his chest and pushes up onto his knees. He lines Lotor up with his other hand, guiding the tip of his cock along his sex. He catches on the rim of the omega’s hole and Lotor grips his thighs tight. 

“Easy, Keith,” he murmurs. He wants to believe that Keith’s really going to do it this time, but they had nearly a year between them of it  _ not  _ working it was hard to get his hopes up too high. But Keith pouts. His eyes burn with heat and Lotor knows he’s really determined to make it work this time. He eases down. The head slips in and Keith bites his lip, hesitates, works in more. Inch by aching inch he sinks down and Lotor’s mind fights with a hundred thoughts at once. 

Keith will give up and pull away at any second and he’ll have to console him again. He’ll push too hard and hurt himself. He’ll actually take him and damn- he feels so fucking good. Keith’s tight and hot and so wet Lotor feels his slick dripping around his knot. An instant before Keith grinds down on it. 

Lotor’s shocked, and it’s clear Keith feels the same in the startled gasp he gives, claws digging sharp into the meat of Lotor’s chest. They stare at each other, wide eyed, almost like they don’t quite know how to take it from here. Then Keith laughs. 

“The wine worked,” he breathes. He rocks his hips slow, experimenting with the sensation of Lotor’s cock dragging inside him. On the first thrust Keith’s eyes flutter closed and a hand presses low on his own belly, then down to where he’s stretched taut around his husband’s girth. His expression falls open with bliss. “Can’t believe I was missing out on this.”

 

Keith was never one to let a hurdle hold him back once he’d conquered it. Once he managed to take Lotor the first time, he found he quite liked it. He wanted it again, and again, even waking Lotor up in the middle of the night for more, his fur slightly damp and smelling of slick and bath salts. The only thing stopping him from working Lotor dry was less his husband’s insistent pleas for  _ sleep  _ and more his own lingering aches.

“Lotor,” Keith growls, nuzzling into the alpha’s hair at the back of his neck, tugging the long strands around his fingers. Lotor was awake the instant Keith moved beside him, but he ignores Keith, letting the omega nose at the back of his neck, nipping at his skin with tiny canines as his frustration grows. “ _ Lotor _ .”

He doesn’t bother acting like he’s waking up. He just takes a deep breath and looks up at the ceiling and the artificial sunlight. Still early morning. Keith slips an arm around his waist and pinches him just below his navel. Lotor gives Keith a lukewarm glare. 

“I never would have let you have that wine if I’d known it would awaken whatever demon you’ve apparently got in you. What’s wrong?” he growls. Keith hooks his chin over Lotor’s arm and purrs thickly, completely unbothered by Lotor’s irritation. 

“I’m hungry, but I don’t wanna walk. I need you to get me breakfast,” Keith says. Lotor only sinks further into the mattress. Keith’s purring stutters and he sneaks his fingers towards the hem of Lotor’s pants and the alpha squirms away from him and out of bed. 

“You get toast,” he huffs tiredly. Keith smiles and rolls onto his back.

“With cinnamon.”

“....with cinnamon.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [@quiddid](http://quiddid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
